Modern communication systems have an array of capabilities, including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information for subscribers. Such systems enable users to exchange various types of media during communication sessions and may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Such integrated systems are sometimes referred to as Unified Communication and Collaboration (UC&C) systems.
While modern communication systems provide for increased flexibility in communications, they also present a number of implementation challenges. For instance, a communication session between different users at different devices may include not only an exchange of voice and video data, but may also include messages exchanged between participants, such as text, hyperlinks, photos, pre-recorded video, and so forth. Enabling messages to be presented in such a way that the messages are not missed by participants in a communication session presents a number of challenges.